


Surprise

by Jaruska



Category: Dead men tell no tales, Pirates of the Caribbean, Smurfs mention
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Funny, Oneshot, Other, Short Story, Spanish Smurfs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:04:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23146423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaruska/pseuds/Jaruska
Summary: “Buenos días,” = "Good day," (from Spanish)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Surprise

Little drops poured down the window like tears. Estrella quietly yawned. She was having an inorganic chemistry lesson, and felt tired. She couldn’t wait for the lesson to end.

Eventually, it finally ended and small blond walked out of school. She headed to the student house she had room in, and started to pack her stuff. After almost half an hour, she was in the train to home. When she arrived to the station in a town near the village which she lived in, attractive young woman was picked by her sister.

It was still raining and cold, when Estrella finally came home. The first thing she did after, was unpacking. She was just throwing some molded, old food she hadn’t eaten for chicken, when she saw quite a big box. She got curious. That box wasn’t here a week ago. Estrella slowly approached the box and looked into it. What she had spotted, it took her breath away.

In the box were…men in the uniform, small like Smurfs. They seemed to be sleeping. Estrella slowly exhaled, and noticed some of them were shivering, probably from cold. She softened and smiled. She gently picked the box up, so they wouldn’t wake up immediately, and carried the box into her room.

After some time, Armando was the first, who woke up. He was surprised, when he felt warm. And he was even more surprised, when he had spotted lovely blond girl with warm chocolate brown eyes. Estrella smiled and blushed. “Hello there,” she whispered, so others wouldn’t awake yet. She somehow felt, that they needed to rest. “Buenos días,” Salazar’s voice was deep and smooth, as the sea.

Right after, the whole crew slowly awoke. They were very confused, and deep in their souls, maybe little scared. After all, Estrella was bigger. But as the time passed, they saw she was all sweet, kind and friendly, too. She made hot chocolate and prepared warm den for them. Gradually, Estrella and “Spanish Smurfs,”, as she called them, became good friends and she always protected them.

**Author's Note:**

> “Buenos días,” = "Good day," (from Spanish)


End file.
